vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Heather's Betrayal
Title: Heather's Betrayal Players: Heather O'Leary, Angelica, Rosh, Kita, and Elizabeth Maxwell Location: Maxwell Ranch and L.A.: Visitor Consulate - Commandant's Office Synopsis: Heather might be more converted than anyone thinks… She goes to Kita, and tells her things. BAD! LOG BEGINS: Heather O'Leary is sleeping on the couch, and she rolls over. Right off the couch she goes. With a Muffled expletive that starts out 'fu' and ends 'ck', she pushes off the ground, "Damn…" She looks around, "Where the hell?" Than she remembers, Ranch, good place. Dreams, bad. Angelica pauses slightly from walking in, and hurries over when she sees Heather roll off the couch. "You okay?" Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "I'm as fine as I get…" She says simply. She still has to force herself not to react to the voice. Angelica sighs and offers a hand to help Heather back onto the couch. "Your stomach feeling better?" Heather O'Leary nods, "Yes… Good enough in fact, that I think I need to do something… I want to get out of this house, and do something… Can I go flying? Do you think it is safe? Angelica hmms a little bit. "If you're feeling better… still, considering what happened, you shouldn't go alone, just for safety's sake." Heather O'Leary frowns slightly, "For what I need to do… If I don't go alone… the person that comes with me will be in mortal danger, and the people I must go see, will not be convinced I am converted…." Angelica hmmmms. "Considering your method of departure from their ship, are they going to be convinced that you were converted anyway?" Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "Diana thinks I was. I heard her say it during my last session." She pauses, and shrugs, "She said that anything afterwards would be to reinforce it… I don't think she understands her own Process." Angelica hmms a little bit. "Still, wasn't that before you overpowered your guards and dove off the ship on what likely was a 40 year old parachute? I don't know a thing about the process myself, but looking at it from my angle, I'd be surprised if they still thought it after. Might just be me though." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "She wanted to get me back into the Resistance… Maybe she will assume that was how I chose to make it look real…" Angelica nods a little bit. "Simply to spy? Or to quietly make people 'vanish' once in a while, that she'd want captured? Like Elizabeth, though she shouldn't be risked… or…" She hmms a little bit. "Someone like one of their own, who turned traitor and is working with the resistance? Depending on what you're planning to do while there.." Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "She thinks Elizabeth, Tyler, Donovan, and most of the Resistance is dead…" Angelica hmms and nods, considering that. "What exactly are you planning to do while there, anyway?" Heather O'Leary arches an eyebrow, "I don't think it is any of your business what I am going to do. To be blunt, I trust you less than I trust myself. You are turning on your own kind, what is to say that in 6 months, you won't decide that you prefer the Visitors?" She shrugs, and turns for the door, "Besides, the less that is known about what I am about to do, the better. For a short time, I can get the Visitors bad information, and make our raids go smoother." Angelica hmms a little bit and nods. "If that's the case, yeah, I probably shouldn't go along. I was mostly thinking in terms of if you were going to make a try at prisoners being held there, and trying to help with the escape attempt. Just… make sure that you come back?" Heather O'Leary smiles slightly, "I'll be back… Don't worry about that." She moves to the door, and hopes no one else tries to stop her. Heck, Angel could even radio her plans out, and Heather wouldn't know, she hasn't gotten a radio back yet. Heather leaves the ranch, and gets a Skyfighter. Without turning back, she heads into the evening sky, south to LAX, and than, by foot to the Consulate… Well, Foot and Cab. Heather O'Leary walks up to the front gate. She moves to the guard house, and waits for the guards to notice her, like there are many 6+ feet tall women, with 4 feet + of long red hair? Rosh notices the Human at the Front gate and approaches with his squad and raises his rifle "Halt!. What are you doing here?" Heather O'Leary rolls her eyes, "Diana doesn't inform her guards of the new Converted, does she?" She chuckles, "Tell Captain Kadje… oh wait, you can't, he's dead… Tell the Consulate Commander I am here. Heather O'Leary, they will know who I am." Rosh motions for his Guards to keep watch on the Human while he heads back towards the Consulate to speak to Kita. "Heather O'Leary is here." Kita's head perks up at that. "Oh?" She hmms a little, checking to see if that name registers on the computer, when it does, she twitches. "Bring her here, under heavy guard." Rosh heads back to the Gate and signals for the guards to open it, still keeping his weapon trained on her. "Come over here." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "Sure. Want to search me for weapons?" She smiles sweetly. Visitor Shock Trooper #136 Opens the gate and heads to Heather and begins to search her for any hidden weapons. Heather O'Leary is carrying nothing, except herself. Not even a purse, a wallet, or other Identification. Rosh nods as the Trooper does not find anything, "Come with me." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, and moves after Rosh, "So, you must be new to town, if you haven't heard of me. I wa… am a highly placed member of the Resistance." Rosh ignores the pointless talking of the Human and takes her over to Kita. "Here is the Human, as you requested." Kita's eyes widen, and she glares up at Heather quickly. "Interesting to see you back, after your departure from our last meeting." Heather O'Leary shrugs slightly, "Sorry that you got hurt… Diana programmed me to escape, to make my return to the Resistance look authentic." She smiles, "But I made sure to use a stun setting, you'll notice." Kita nods. "Yes, I did notice. Still, was rather disconcerting since you're twice my size." She smiles a little. "So, did they take you right back in?" Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "Yes. They seem to trust me… Because I saw something they wouldn't have allowed, if I was not trusted. While Donovan trusted Miss Parrish's return to the fold, Ham Tyler did not. He set her up. The Resistance blew the Base up themselves. However, they escaped, and are still alive. Donovan, Tyler, and the Starchild all escaped to a backup Base. I found them in the rubble under the Club, and I used the packing up of the base to escape, and come to inform you of that. They are planning to move to one of their old bases, but I am not sure which one yet. Tyler hasn't divulged the secret." Rosh steps into the conversation "Where are they now? We can launch an attack now before they move." Kita hmms and nods. "Excellent… I will file your report to my superiors immediately. You have done very good work. The rubble under the club, you say? They have a base there?" Heather O'Leary nods, "Yes… That was the original location of the Base. They met upstairs, so that Miss Parrish never knew about the underground base." She shrugs, "I do know their next target, for a raid, if you want to know it?" Yes, she ignores Rosh, and for multiple Reasons. Kita raises her eyebrows. "Most certainly." Heather O'Leary smiles, "I figured you would… They plan on hitting the Water Purification Plant in San Francisco Bay Area. In a couple days. Not sure the exact time yet. However, they plan on attacking in Force. Three Groups of Resistances, plus Tyler mentioned something about getting Marine Reinforcements from the Government. He has asked me to get through to the Pentagon to see about it. I am sure that the President will authorize it… Likely enough to ensure the San Francisco Mothership's troops are outnumbered. That is Tyler's plan anyway." Kita raises her eyebrows further. "That is /very/ interesting…" She climbs up onto the desk, and strokes Heather's hair a bit. "thank you very much for coming to us with this information. It's so good that we have someone we can rely on… I'm sure Diana will be very proud of you, for your efforts." Heather O'Leary smiles at Kita, and leans her head into the stroking, "Yes Mistress… I hope she is." Kita smiles, and gives Heather a hug. "I'm sure she will be, dear Heather. Now… shouldn't you go back? If you're here too long, you could be missed. Be sure to come back as soon as you can, though, when you find out where the new base is." Heather O'Leary nods, "And I will call you to tell you when the exact time of the raid is… It might have to be brief… it is hard to get away from them, when they are planning a mission…." She hugs the little creature, and kisses her hand, in subservience. Kita nods, and scritches the Heather softly. "I understand. You do what you can, though, and we'll make sure to take prompt action on it. You do your work very well. Thank you." Heather O'Leary drops to her knee, in front of Kita's desk, and looks up, "Thank *you* Mistress." She waits for a full dismissal. Kita smiles. "You'd better get going, honey… they're going to miss you soon." Heather O'Leary stands up, "Yes Mistress." She moves towards the door, and looks to her 'escort'. Kita smiles to the guards. "Make sure she gets out without being seen. And do be nice to her, she's done good work for us tonight." Rosh nods "Squad, make sure there are no Humans around to see her leaving the Consulate" Visitor Shock Trooper #136 leads the squad and go and take defensive positions around the Consulate's exit making sure no humans can see anyone coming or going. Rosh looks at Heather "Alright, let's go." Heather O'Leary smiles at Rosh, "Sure, Sergeant." She is not all slave-like to him, because he isn't in a place of high power. But she acts respectful. They go back to the Gate. Heather O'Leary slips away from the Visitors now, so she can get clear, without them following her. She can't be spotted with them. Heather gets back to LAX, her Skyfighter, and reasonable safety. She travels back to the ranch, fighting off revulsion and tears for her betraying the Resistance. (Elizabeth Maxwell) - Visitor Skyfighter #570 powers down quickly, upon another fighter arriving again. I don't see that here. Heather O'Leary slips out of the Skyfighter, and slumps against it. Shaking and near to tears. Elizabeth Maxwell hops off the fighter, running over to Heather. "Honey, what happened? you should have talked to us before you pulled a stunt like this…. what's wrong?" Heather O'Leary says softly, "I… I had to go. I had to get them to leave the Consulate… I might have been able to do that." She starts to cry, "But… I… I betrayed the Resistance." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit and strokes hair. "now do you see why I still worry so much about your condition? You shouldn't have pulled this stunt… not in the condition you're in. What all did you tell them?" Heather O'Leary says softly, "They know you… Tyler… Donovan… They know you are alive." She closes her eyes and cries. "I couldn't stop myself… it slipped out." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs. "You couldn't control your own actions. What all else do they know now? Do they know where we are?" She strokes Heather's hair gently, and tries to very gently slip into the girl's messed head and confirm anything said to her. Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "I told them you were under the Club… That you were moving when I got back, but that I didn't know where…" She shakes her head, and curls into a ball, as her head is entered. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs at that, trying to be gentle. "So they know we're alive, and they know about the base under the club…" she nods a little bit. "What else did you say to them?" Heather O'Leary shivers, but stays quiet. The presence in her mind making her think of Diana. "Please, leave me alone… I can't take anymore Diana… Go away…." she whispers Elizabeth Maxwell sighs. "I'm not Diana. I just need to know that it still doesn't have a hold of you, trying to make you lie to us about what was said. It already got hold of you once tonight…" Heather O'Leary continues her soft pleas, "Please go away?" Her mind is filled with a vision of what just happened, so that Liz can probably see exactly what she told Kita, exactly what she did, and perhaps, some of the thoughts. Like the revulsion of touching Kita. Something is pushing this forward, even while part of her mind screams for Diana to go away Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and slips herself out of her poor girl's mind. "Honey, we should get you to a bed…" Heather O'Leary shakes her head, trying to regain control, "Conversion… Chamber…. De-convert me…" She seems to almost be begging. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and hugs. "I'll do it as soon as I can, honey…" She wraps an arm around. "For now, are you up to a trip? You can sleep along the way…" Heather O'Leary starts to shake again, "Please… Either de-convert me… or kill me…." Elizabeth Maxwell wraps her arms around. "Please, honey… I'll get you de-converted… we just need to go where they can do it properly…" Heather O'Leary can't control her body at the moment, at it continues to shake. Her head nods slightly though, "OK…." Elizabeth Maxwell hugs very tightly. "Come on honey… can you stand?" ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Heather O'Leary ATTRIBUTE: Willpower (Hard) SUCCESS Heather O'Leary bites her lip, and gets a determined look on her face. She pushes herself upwards, and stands. She steps towards a Skyfighter, "You flying?" Heather O'Leary lays down on the floor of the Skyfighter, not caring that she is not strapped in. She trusts Lizzie, at least, for now. She wants to be comfy to sleep. LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-PG-13 Category:Heather-Conversion